


Frozen Fellatio

by marysiak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Food Kink, M/M, Mini Milk, Oral Sex, ice lolly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysiak/pseuds/marysiak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flirtatious Foods Fic Challenge from November 2002. Malfoy gets the wrong end of the stick when Harry eats a Mini Milk in front of him. Could be set in any year, though I wrote it before book 5 came out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Fellatio

  
Frozen Fellatio by Marysia  
   
Harry really liked Mini Milks. It was just one of those things. He knew he shouldn't like them, after all he'd only been allowed them when he was young because they were cheap while Dudley got given big, expensive Cornettos and Magnums and Soleros. It had been really unfair and at the time he'd lusted after those chocolate covered, ice cream filled extravaganzas. The thing was, when he had finally got round to tasting one he found Mini Milks were just nicer. Not that it was really relevant in the wizarding world where ice creams were much more traditional than even Mini Milks and were usually hand made in the shops you bought them in. Every now and then, though, he had a craving for a Mini Milk.    
   
This was one of those times and it just so happened that it was on a Hogsmeade weekend and as luck would have it Honeydukes had just had a novelty shipment of Muggle ice lollies. They had thought people might find them amusing but most of the students who had bought one were rather disappointed with the artificial tastes and textures and the uninspiring jokes on the sticks. Harry had peered into the deep recesses of the frozen box and discovered, tucked in a corner, a single Mini Milk ice lolly, only slightly squashed.  
   
Sitting outside on a grassy verge he peeled away the frosted paper and exposed the creamy frozen treat inside. Paying absolutely no attention to anything but his own pleasure Harry sucked the end of the lolly into his mouth.  
   
\-------------  
   
Across the road Draco Malfoy glanced up from his new book, a Three Slytherins novel called The Case of the Creaky Doorstep, and caught Potter's first lick with no preparation at all. His jaw dropped as Harry, eyes closed dreamily, deep throated the ice lolly in a rather impressive manner and then drew it back out slowly with his lips pursed out around it. He then started to swirl his tongue around the end, working it slowly deeper into his mouth again. Draco dropped his book on the ground and stared. Harry was now running long, slow, flat-tongued licks up the sides of the sweet and there were dribbles of melted milk ice running down his chin and the hand that was holding the lolly stick. He was running the very tip of his tongue up the sides now and then he again forced as much of the lolly into his mouth as possible until it was surely pressed against the back of his throat.  
   
Draco scrambled for his book and pulled it back into his lap, open and face down over the bulge in his trousers. What was he doing? What was he eating? Was this a joke? When had Honeydukes started selling frozen dildos to school children?    
   
\-------------  
   
Harry had now demolished the slender stick of milk ice, they never lasted long enough, and was engaged in licking his fingers clean. He liked to do this slowly to relish every last drop of the ice lolly that was left as usually it would be a long time before he got another one. As he drew the last wet finger out of his mouth with a slight pop he looked up and saw Malfoy sitting across the street from him. The other boy was flushed and looked a bit sweaty, probably wasn't used to the early summer heat, spending all his time hanging about in dungeons. Harry frowned at him, pursing his lips unconsciously as he pondered the irritation that was Draco Malfoy.  
   
Oddly enough this seemed to make Malfoy flush even more and he was still staring at him, clutching a book tightly in his lap. Was he trying to hex him or something? His lips weren't moving were they? Harry squinted at Malfoy's lips, trying to detect any tremor of movement that might be a whispered spell. Malfoy licked them nervously but didn't seem to be saying anything.  
   
Eventually Harry couldn't take it any more and got up to confront him. Taking what he hoped was a confident stance he strode over and said, "Looking for something, Malfoy?"  
   
\---------------  
   
Potter had spent a good five minutes sucking on his fingers in a way that had almost been more wanton than the earlier behaviour with the frozen dildo and just when Draco had thought he couldn't get any harder he had looked right at him, as if he had known he was watching all along. Draco froze in shock. Slowly Potter pursed his lips and looked at Draco from under his eyelashes. Draco's breath caught in his throat. Potter was hitting on him. All that sucking and licking had been directed at him, he had seen him sitting there and put on that whole show just for him. Fuck! He should do something, it wasn't appropriate to try and seduce your mortal enemy in the middle of the day on a sunny Hogsmeade weekend. That sort of behaviour should be reserved for darkened corridors and Quidditch changing rooms. How rude, how completely and utterly ... sexy. Draco licked his lips unconsciously as he stared back at Potter.  
   
Suddenly Harry stood up and with a confident, sexual prowl walked straight for him. He stopped barely two feet away, his hips level with Draco's head. Draco tore his eyes from Potter's crotch to the face towering above him. Potter leered at him and with one hand on his hip said roughly, "Looking for something, Malfoy?"  
   
Draco gasped, "We can't... not here..."  
   
"I don't see why the hell not," Potter answered. "But fine, where then?"  
   
"Um.... behind the Three Broomsticks," Draco hazarded. He thought there was a small alley back there that would probably be deserted and he couldn't wait long enough to find anywhere more private than that, not with Potter looking at him like that.  
   
"Fine," said Harry shortly, obviously desperate to get there himself. "Come on then."    
   
\---------------  
   
Harry was determined to find out what Malfoy wanted even if it meant taking the risk that there was some sort of trick like an ambush in the alley behind the Three Broomsticks. He was curious now, Malfoy had seemed almost surprised when he had approached him despite the fact he had been staring right at him and he wanted to know what the other boy was up to.  
   
He swung around as they entered the little alley and faced Malfoy, pushing him against the wall where he could keep an eye on him. "What now?" he growled. "Were you planning to jump me or what?"  
   
"I thought you would do that," Malfoy answered shiftily.  
   
"You wanted to come here, I was fine where we were. So, get on with it."  
   
"Right," said Malfoy. He licked his lips nervously again. "Okay, then. I'll just... um..."  
   
Then Malfoy stepped hesitantly towards him and put his hands awkwardly on Harry's waist before kissing him lightly on the mouth.  
   
"Is that all right?" he asked softly.  
   
Harry stared at him in complete shock. "What?"  
   
\-----------------  
   
Draco flushed again, obviously he was being too hesitant, too slow. Potter wanted more, in fact Potter had given him a show already of exactly what he wanted.  
   
"Right, sorry," he apologised and dropped to his knees, fumbling for the button on Potter's trousers. Who knew Potter was so dominant, he had always assumed (not that he'd thought about it) that Potter would be all lovey dovey and romantic when it came to sex. He was one of the good guys after all. He wasn't supposed to walk up to Slytherins and virtually demand oral sex in broad daylight where anyone could see them. If he'd known he was likely to do that he might have offered to do this a lot sooner. Draco had never done this before but he had fantasised about it, a lot. Never with Potter though, but somehow that made it even hotter. He got his hand inside Potter's underpants.  
   
\-----------------  
   
Harry stood very still and stared down at the boy on his knees, fishing around in his trousers as if that was a perfectly acceptable thing to do to someone you hated on a warm May afternoon in a back alley. Malfoy must have sunstroke, he thought. He was so flushed before, he must be delirious or something.  
   
"Malfoy? Do you know what you're doing?" he asked.  
   
"Sorry," he apologised again. "Not really, I've never done this before. I'm sure I'll get better. Is this right?"    
   
He looked up at Harry with dazed eyes but before Harry could say anything further Malfoy leaned forward and took his slightly stiffening penis into his mouth.    
   
"Fuck!" swore Harry, one hand unconsciously going to hold Malfoy's head.  
   
Malfoy started to use his tongue and Harry had to work to stay on his feet. That was, fuck, sunstroke or no sunstroke that felt bloody good. Possibly even better than eating a Mini Milk...  
   
-The End-


End file.
